Boy or Girl, the Thing is
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Wherein Regulus’ gender is discussed. Because he flirts with the birds and laughs with the dudes--but gossips behind their backs and giggles along. 'He’s a girl. But he’s a boy, really, he is. But no matter, the thing is, Severus’ll always love him.' SSRB


Boy or girl, the thing is

**Oneshot, wherein Regulus' gender is discussed. He's a girl. But he's a boy, really, he is. But no matter, the thing is, Severus'll always love him.**

He's a girl. Hah, isn't that the statement of the century. But he's a girl and that's it. He moves in a girly way—he really does. He sways his ass and all. When he pauses to talk to someone, he flips his hair over his shoulder. He poses his hand on his hip and if people dare him to wear skirts he'll do it—he won't even protest. He's such a girl, that people can't blame you for falling in love with him. They can't, because he's a girl.

He pierced his navel ages ago, and if that isn't girly, than the garters he secretly wears sometimes are. He claimed that if his brother was allowed to decorate his body with everlasting paint, their mother couldn't scold at him for getting the silver ring—he lied and you knew it. He was never going to show his mother the ring, like he never showed his mother the garters, or the pictures the Slytherins took as prove that he'd completed the bet, strolling around in a skirt for a day. He wasn't about to let his mother down, oh no. But that still doesn't mean he's not a girl. Because he is.

(And he's really not and you know it.)

He's a boy—he really is. Even when he sways his ass when he walks, it's compensated with the fact that he'll kick anyone in the balls that dare look funny at him for shaking it. He only flips his hair back because he's a Black, and it's what Blacks do. No one messes with the hair-flip—if you do. Well, let's say you can be lucky if you survive. When he poses his hand on his hip he's probably talking about cars or being a cock-tease—and boys aren't cock-teases, but that's just who he is. It doesn't make him a girl, because he flips you off and winks at the ladies all he likes. And darn, even with stupid skirts on, he's still man enough to pull it off.

In essence, you know he's a boy. Sure, his tummy is a bit feminine, with the piercing and the broad hips—but there's only up or down from thereon. And _up_ means you won't find what girls have, and _down_ means you'll encounter more than girls have. He's a boy. Maybe a girly boy, but that's just you lying to yourself again. He's a boy. He has boyish legs—strong and someone muscled, even though he's scrawny and thin.

(And you love him for it and you know it.)

The first time he even looked your way you felt hot under the collar—even though he was a first year, he'd already build a reputation. Being Sirius Black's younger brother, and hot to booth, well, it was an accomplishment—and soon he was known as Slytherin's cutest boy toy, and you hated him for it, but it really wasn't up to you. Everyone wanted him. It was a known fact, see, people liked Sirius a lot. But Slytherins didn't lust after him out of principle, and Regulus was really the next best thing. And cuter. Way cuter. There was only one boy that could wear a skirt and be so cute without looking gay. And it was him.

It was well-known that people liked him—Slytherins liked him. He had no Gryffindor friends, though he made it a point never to insult them. He wouldn't talk to them because he didn't want his housemates turning on him, but he drew the line at shouting. He had his pride, no matter how weird that was.

All the years with him were just a whirlwind of so many different feelings—and strange encounters or revelations. It was like someone else was living your life when he was in the room, someone shy and stuttery, like he wore all your defences down.

(You know it was really you, outside and in.)

The first time he said he liked you, he was drunk. The first time you kissed him, he was wearing a skirt. The first time you fucked him, he was wearing a skirt and garters and had a piercing. Nothing with him was normal, it just couldn't be. He was bruised and broken and darn happy, normal didn't even remotely relate to him. But it's so okay with you, really.

Your first kiss had been for a bet, or so you'd thought. When later it came out that he'd kissed you, people were quite surprised. He could have anyone he wanted, but he kissed you? What kind of upside down world was this? Frankly, you couldn't care why he kissed you, as long as he never did it again.

(Of course that was a lie and you know it.)

After that not much changed for a while—Sirius hit you more often than not, seeing as you had befouled his little brother's innocence, which was such rubbish. Regulus had long since lost his innocence, and everyone knew it. You always liked that about him, because it meant you didn't have to go easy on him. So the first time you made him yours it was against a piece of wall pretending to be a door, and you didn't even take off his clothes, just told him to keep up his skirt, forced his thighs apart and there you had it. There wasn't anything romantic about it in the least—he's not a girl, you didn't have to give him flowers and buy him dinner first.

Though he was clingy; after that he never left your side. He made it a point to make a scene in public—it was a whole different world all of a sudden. You felt a need to show people he was yours, but no: he showed the world you were his. It was so strange, before, he always pranced around, showing off the goods. Now he flauntered around with you, as if you was the goods. He always 'dropped' you off at your classes—a real man, really—and when he left he always kissed you fiercely, grabbed your hands and forced you to grope him and hold him until you were out of breath. He created scenes—sometimes snoggage became so intense, because it was all him doing it. And he always held you in all the right places, and your hands on his ass was always divine. The hits you received afterwards—having snogged Sirius' brother right in front of him—weren't really worth it though.

(They really were and you know it.)

You liked that when you pulled back he always made small whimpering noises, and pouted at you. Or that he snuck into your dorm at night, just so he was able to cuddle close to you. You liked it best when he did so without demanding sex first, because even if the sex was really good, it felt nice to just be close to him for once. You liked it when he yelled at you in the great hall—all eyes turned on you—and swore that if you ever looked at a girl like that again, he would brutally murder her. You especially liked it, when he would grab your tie after declaring bloody murder to the whole school, and forced your lips down on his. You liked how he took your hand if he'd eaten too much, and placed it on his exposed stomach, the belly-button standing out a bit, and the metal of the ring cold against your skin. You liked that no matter how many times you looked at him, you never got tired of seeing him.

You liked that he was a boy that could be girlish—he got away with it. You liked that he was who he was, and that was it. You liked that he was absolutely perfect and liked you back—you particularly liked how he was true, even until the end, singing every letter with _forever yours_.

(But you loved him and you know it.)

And now there's just nothing left to like because he's gone.

(But you love him and you know it.)

**AN: wauw. That was so totally not meant to be this sad at the end. I like the concept of Regulus and a piercing :P Hehe, he seems kinky that way. This is one of my interpretations of Regulus' character, and I'll use 'this Regulus' again in another oneshot I'll be writing soon. Hope you guys liked this, and review. Oh, the 'you' is Severus Snape btw, for those who didn't get that... though I think I put that in the summary?**


End file.
